1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission terminal, an information transmission method, an article information transmission system and an article information transmission method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Related Background Art
Recently, in order to realize a ubiquitous society, a technology, which manages personal information held by users on a network and utilizes the personal information to provide various services, has been under development. The personal information to be handled includes, for example, information for identifying an individual such as name, date of birth, sex and the like of a user, information about articles presently carried by a user, information of location of a user and the like. Therefore, to develop such a technology, it is a critical problem to ensure both of the collecting performance of personal information and the protection of user privacy.
As a technique related to this field, for example, a distributed disclosure control method of personal information described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-171343 is known. In this distributed disclosure control method, when a usage policy of personal information fails to satisfy a disclosure policy, which is previously set in a personal terminal, the contents of the requested personal information are limited so as to satisfy the disclosure policy, or a compensation for a transmission of the personal information is proposed. Owing to this, transmission of personal information from personal terminals is encouraged within a range that the personal information can be disclosed.